Don't Trust The Internet
by Addicted2Him
Summary: Spencer Reid wasn't really 'successful' with the ladies. So, in a last ditch attempt, he turned to an internet dating site. He thought he'd found the perfect woman...until he meets her and realizes she's a minor and, now, a murder suspect. ReidxOC


Spencer Reid was never one for social situations. He tried, oh how he tried, but in the end all he could do when approached by a female he didn't know was analyze. His analytical skills were top notch, and he was confident that, in his analysis of their behavior, he was correct. But most women didn't take too kindly to being analyzed, especially when he stumbled upon a sensitive emotional subject accidentally.

When he stopped himself from educating them about their behavior, he became—he suspected—boring. Of course he couldn't talk about his job. The FBI seemed glamorous, until one went too much into detail about a particular murder case and ended up grossing out their potential date.

And magic? Well. Parlor tricks worked sometimes. But usually the girls who were impressed by his magic tricks were usually the ones who began to bore _him _after a few more minutes of conversation.

Nevertheless, despite these setbacks Spencer was not proud of his decision to turn to a dating website.

At first.

Now, however…

His thoughts were interrupted by the ping of his computer. A little window popped up with a message reading: _Have I finally stumped you?_

Spencer put his hand to his mouth to hide his smile and glanced around his work nonchalantly. No one was looking. Good.

_Well, Mr. Reid? Do you have an answer for me? _pinged the next message.

The woman's name was Ariel Hayden. They had been talking for two weeks, and she had suddenly sprung on him the idea of playing a game of riddles. He didn't know what she looked like, or if she was using her real name, but at this point he didn't care. She was interesting. She was mature and intellectual. She found _him _interesting.

_A gift, _he typed back quickly.

She sent him a smiley face and answered, _Very good, Mr. Reid. Your turn._

Before he could come up with a riddle for a response, she suddenly typed, _So, um, I don't know if you're even into this but…you know how I sing?_

He frowned to himself and typed back the affirmative.

_Well, I was just wondering…if you're in town or anything…I got a gig at a lounge just outside of Quantico. It starts at seven, if you want to…_

He took another glance around work and said, _You want to meet?_

There was a pause, and for a moment he was concerned he'd said the wrong thing.

_Don't you?_

Spencer heard footsteps behind him and hurriedly minimized the page.

"Whacha doin', Spenc?" Emily Prentiss came up behind him and smiled.

"Nothing, nothing," he said. "Just, uh…work. Did you, um, need something?"

"Why so jittery, Reid?" Derek Morgan laughed, holding a cup of coffee and added, "Anyone would think you're on some kind of porno website."

"I'm not—"

"You know he's joking," said Emily.

She walked off to get a cup of the coffee Morgan had made, and when she was safely away from his desktop, Spencer maximized the screen again and typed back, _I'll be there._

_

* * *

_He would go to that lounge at seven. He would meet her.

* * *

However, it wasn't in the way he originally thought. Just before he was about to leave, JJ told them they had another case. A murder victim, the fourth with the same M.O., had been found in the alley next to the Strings Lounge and Café—the exact lounge where he was supposed to meet Ariel Hayden.

When he and Morgan pulled up to the lounge, the police caution tape was already up. A police officer was interviewing a teenage girl and her two male friends, and the rest were swarming around the scene. Spencer strained his neck. He didn't know what she looked like, but he had pictures in his head—imaginings of what kind of woman she was. The color of her eyes varied, but he was confident that she would be dark-haired, with elegant features and—

Morgan led him over to the three teens. "These our witnesses?" he asked the officer.

"This young lady found the body," the officer replied gruffly.

"I'll take it from here." Morgan nodded to the officer, who walked away, and then said to the girl, "I'm sorry but I need you to repeat everything you just told the officer."

The girl was pretty, looked like she could probably pass for twenty. She had bleach-blonde hair and wide glittering blue eyes. Her stature was petite, but she was full-figured and wore tight-fitting clothes to purposely show that off. The two boys behind her, however, reeked of adolescence. One wore a scowl, watching the girl, and the other was observing the scene around him with a fascinated but dopey expression.

"No problem," said the girl. Her voice was smooth and feminine, ringing like a bell in Spencer's head.

"You shouldn't have to keep telling them about it," snapped the scowling boy.

"Shut up, Jack," she said fondly, punching him on the shoulder. "A woman died, I saw her body, it's natural that they have questions."

The boy, Jack, snorted. "The FBI should be talking to the local police, not interviewing someone over and over and…"

"Jack," she said in a sing-song voice. "If you don't seriously shut up, I'm going to kick you where it hurts."

Morgan chuckled lightly and then said, "What's your name?"

"My name's Ariel." She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "The douchebag behind me is Jack Fuller, and the one who looks like a kid in a candy shop is Mark Sharp."

Spencer, however, had fixated on her name. "Ariel?" he asked. "What's your last name?"

"Hayden." Her smile brightened as she observed him. "Hey, look at you two. I should enlist in the FBI. Seems like that's where the real cuties are." She laughed and then sobered, saying, "Sorry. I joke to lighten things up, but this isn't the kind of situation in which I should be trying to pick up older men."

"Hayden?" he repeated meekly. "Ariel Hayden?"

"Yes." She frowned. "Why?"

"My name is Spencer Reid."

From the way her eyes widened, he knew there could be no mistaking it. This was the woman he had met online. Except…she couldn't be more than eighteen at most.

* * *

A/N: well, what do you think? my first criminal minds fanfic. review please! :D


End file.
